Harry Potter's journey through pain and torment
by Anastasia Plant
Summary: Content Warning contains eating disorders, over exercise, self harm and spanking. Graphic depictions of self harm and nude spankings. Alternate Universe sometime between the second and fifth book. Harry has an eating disorder, over exercises and self harms. Harry also receives spanking at the hands of the dursleys. Ginny also self harms. Dumbledore uses spanking to try & help them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's journey through pain and torment

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was the last person asleep yet again. He often sat up late through the night to help him avoid and dull the nightmares that plague his sleeping hours although it didn't stop just at night times now his daydreams were haunted by the darkest thoughts.

Finally he fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. Little did he know that tonight was the last of his nightmares as he would find a way to keep them away. Once again he was back in the chamber watching Ginny get lured while he was unable to stop it happening. He already blamed himself for this and for the resulting pain and suffering. This time in his dream Harry was reaching forward to grab her and as a result he flailed in his bed and knocked over a glass on his table it fell on the floor and smashed.

The smashing sound woke him up and he quickly scrambled out of bed and started picking up the glass pieces as he knew that the Dursleys would punish him if they saw the broken glass that's if they don't already punish him for having one in his room. While picking up the pieces Harry sliced his fingers open and stifling a yell he immediately relaxed which was surprising to him but the pain seemed to relax him. He then decided he would keep some of the glass hidden until he could find something else to try again with.

The morning came and as Harry was already awake he tiptoed down stairs and started making breakfast he fried eggs and bacon and turned the toast on. He had just started to boil the kettle when Vernon stormed in muttering something about hearing a smash in the night and that Harry boy was in for a punishment later on. Harry quickly drunk down his water and put the glass in the dishwasher before turning to Vernon and serving him some eggs and bacon. He then reached over and took out the toast and carried it over to the toast rack on the table. He then poured the water into the tea and coffee pots ready for petunia and dudley. He then walked out and shouted over the Vernon that he was going for a walk but he would be back to tidy up after breakfast.

Harry didn't want to walk but didn't want to be with the rest of them for breakfast. He decided as he was wasn't hungry he would go for a run so he ran upstairs to find his trainers which he had hidden under the floorboards as they were not hand-me-downs from dudley and therefore Harry knew petunia would not let him have them as they were newer than Dudleys. He hid them up his jumper before running down the stairs and then out the front door. Harry then ran out the front gate and his behind the wall to pull on his trainers. He had a little stretch to warm up his muscles before sprinting as fast as he could towards the park. He then ran around the park 6 times as fast as he could before having to stop to be sick because he had pushed himself too hard. He then ran back to the Dursleys house took his trainers off and hit them up his jumper before going inside and running up the stairs back to his bedroom.

A few days later a letter addressed to Harry arrived through the letterbox. Having remembered what happened when his first Hogwarts letter came harry folded the letter up and placed it into his pocket before taking the post through to the dursleys. He then left the kitchen to open his letter upstairs in his bedroom. Petunia followed him out and called him back for breakfast but Harry shouted back that he was not hungry. In fact Harry was never hungry these days and together with not eating running and his new found love of cutting he was beginning to feel a little bit better and had in fact had few or no nightmares for a few nights. The letter was from his best friends Ron and Hermionie asking why he wasn't there yet. But Harry didn't even read the letter and threw it straight into the bin they were the last people he wanted to hear from. Harry decided that he would go for a walk to clear his head before he could sleep. Harry left and walked down the street before breaking into another run. Again he ran so fast that when he stopped he was sick all over his shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: TW in this chapter also cliffhanger ending

Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the Weasley's Ron and Hermione were alerted that Harry hadn't read their letter. They knew this thanks to a spell that Arthur had put on it to help to alleviate some of their worries. This made them worried as it had been nearly 3 weeks since they last heard from him and usually he was with them by this time. They took their worries to Molly and Arthur who reassured them that Dumbledore would know and let them know if there were any problems but they would contact him to ask anyway.

Reassured Ron and Hermione left to think about Harry and how they can best help him when they do see him. A few hours later they were called down as Molly had heard back from Dumbledore. Both of them ran down the stairs noisily waking up Ginny and the twins who stuck their heads out and shouted at their retreating backs. Hearing them before she could see them molly turned around and changed her face from a concerned one to a neutral one. She gave them Dumbledore's letter. The letter said "_Dear Molly, Thank you for you letter raising concerns about Harry. I've had a few members of staff alert me to their ward alarms being triggered. I'm going round there this evening to see if he's in danger and to bring him out of there. If he needs medical attention he will need to stay here at Hogwarts with me and Poppy however if not can you take him over the rest of the summer? Please let me know by return of this owl. Many Thanks Albus Dumbledore." _

Molly told Ron and Hermione, that she had written back and said that they would be more than willing to take Harry in for the summer. Ron stood up and yelled "why only if he's in danger, why not any way." He then started to storm away but Hermione grabbed his arm and gently told him "Ron the fact that other professors ward alarms have gone off shows that more people are worried we need to trust Dumbledore." She then pulled him into a gentle hug and they walked out hand in hand. Upstairs Ron was silent, he appeared to be deep in thought and the look on his face worried Hermione. She knelt down in front of him and encouraged him to look at her. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes and said "Look Ron I know you worried I am too but Dumbledore will let us know of any developments soon"

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was waiting for Molly's reply. He had already called Poppy to his office using the floo network. He informed Poppy that not only did she raise concerns but other staff members had also. He was now going to Mrs Figgs house to find Harry via the Leaky Cauldron. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Dumbledore stepped out the fire, found Tom and booked a room for himself and Harry so that they would have somewhere to stay the night unless Harry was really unwell. He then stepped back into the flames and threw some more floo powder down and said "Arabella Figg". Mrs Figg looked up in surprise as the figure of Dumbledore stepped out of her fire. She quickly recovered and offered him a cup of tea. Dumbledore politely declined before moving on to explain his presence.

"I've come to look for our young Mr Potter" he started while sitting himself down. "I've had many people raise concerns about his well-being and to be honest I am slightly more than concerned also. Snape, Sprout, Hooch, Poppy and McGonagall were all able to help me to place wards on him so we were able to know if there were any concerns and problems. Unfortunately all these alarms have been triggered tonight but we are not sure to the extent that Harry is injured. Snape detected some self inflicted injuries, Sprout detected toxic substances being consumed but as of yet we are unsure of what these are, Hooch detected some muscle strain and a bout of over exercising. Poppy detected that Harry has been very sick over the past few days and has not been eating enough to deal with what he had lost through being ill. McGonagall was able to use a spell that detects if glimmers are put in place and has told me each day that the glimmer Harry is using is getting more and draining his magic. Also the Weasley's have alerted me to concerns that they have had through his non replies to their letters. I'm here now to identify what danger he might be in, what state he is and how we as a team can best help him. Although I fear that I might have to remove him to Hogwarts."

Mrs Figg stood there taking it all in and informed him that she had seen Harry two hours previously, running down the road with bloody arms and a bag of something in his hands. But she also pointed out that she was watching out for him and he hadn't returned. Dumbledore wordlessly took out his wand and used a point me spell to find Harty. Telling Mrs Figg to get some blankets ready for when he came back with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Following the direction of the spell Dumbledore left informing Mrs Figg he would be back to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and could she send an owl to Poppy to meet him there as he had a feeling Harry would need medical attention. He then turned around and left the room. As he opened the door Harry's owl Hedwig flew in and settled on the back of the sofa. Dumbledore looked surprised to see her but guessed she had come to find help. He told Mrs Figg to use her to send a letter to Molly to inform her and tell her to go to Hogwarts in the next couple of days to see Harry as if he was right Harry would need medical attention.

Leaving the room and opening the door Dumbledore told Mrs Figg to watch out for him to come back so that he can get Harry help as soon as he can. He then left and shut the door behind him. Striding down Privet Drive he could hear crying and and low soft voice that he realised as his heart broke that that voice was recognisable as being Harrys. Speeding up Harry nearly tripped over a half conscious body bending over to look he realised with a sinking feeling that it was Harry. Silently scooping Harry up into his arms Dumbledore realised that Harry had placed glimmers up and so therefore Dumbledore was unable to see the full extent of the damage Harry had caused to himself.

Mrs Figg saw them coming and threw open the door before they got there enabling Dumbledore to march straight in and have quick access to the fire. He stepped into the fire and Mrs figg threw in some floo powder and Dumbledore shouted "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" and off they went.

Stepping out of the fire at the Leaky Cauldron Dumbledore was met by both Tom and Poppy, who both took one look at Harry and immediately sprung into action. Poppy silently started performing some medical checking spells and removed the glimmers that Harry had been putting up around him. Once all the spells had been taken down they were shocked to see just how frail and ill he looked. Knowing it would be too unsafe to keep him without treatment now dumbledore told Poppy to send an owl to Molly and tell her to meet them at Hogwarts.

Arriving at Hogwarts dumbledore immediately ran up the stairs with Harry. Throwing open the hospital doors Dumbledore wandlessly prepares the closest bed for Harry and places him on top. Poppy then took over and ordered him into her medical supplies cabinet to bring her the medical potions that she needed including: a blood replenishing potion, a multivitamin potion and a healing potion.

She wordlessly got to work and administering these potions and bandaging the wounds that Harry had. She then Performed a medical diagnostic spell that was able to tell her the degree of suffering that Harry's body was going through.

**Authors note sorry its been so long between chapters i was very ill and them my computer broke and then we had a family member who died and its all been a very hectic and stressful time. Also the next chapter will be up soon but it skips a few months. Harry is now out of the hospital and at the weasley house. We join again where Harry and Ginny are talking in the corridor about how they are feeling


End file.
